The lone child
by nailxbunny
Summary: Just to let you know right off, its a CRACK fic. I got it from a KH random pairing generator thing and this is what happened. CONTINUING: In preschool he never had any friends until one boy confronted him. How does he react to this act of kindness? FLUFF


Disclaimer: None of the charries are owned by moi and all belong to square enix/Disney

Notes: it's a crackfic thanks to a KH generator thing I found….and this is the result

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a typical morning at Aibara Preschool, the kids learning their numbers, the days of the week, and the different types of weather. "Time for lunch everyone" Miss A. said. The children scattered to their tables and sat with their friends from the previous day. All of them were in groups except for one, no one ever bothered him and he never bothered them. He was called RepliRiku, a clone of a kid in their class, a screw up. This day was different for that boy; it was his fourth year anniversary of being created, for the average person, a birthday. He was the only one that knew about it, and every year he sang the birthday song to himself. He whispered it under his breath at his small table in the corner apart from all the others silently crying because he had no friends to be happy with.

However one boy heard him that day, a boy name Seifer. "Repliku? Why are you crying?" he asked sitting down next to him. "I-it's my birthday and no one wants to spend it with me." He said looking at the boy with sad eyes. "I'll stay here with you if you want." Seifer said smiling. Nodding, Repliku felt happy for one of the few times in his short life.

"Why do you sit all by yourself over here?" Seifer asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because no one likes me." Repliku said looking at the table.

"Well maybe you should give us a chance to get to know you better. You don't seem bad to me at all, so why shouldn't they like you too?"

"Really? You think they'd like me?" Repliku asked cheerfully. "Yeah I think they would come on." Seifer said taking his hand and bringing him over to introduce him to his friends. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, this is Repliku, he's my new friend." Seifer said smiling.

"Hey Repliku, why don't you play with us at playtime today?" Sora asked. The others nodded in agreement. "It'll be fun!" Kairi said with a smile. Repliku smiled back thankful to Seifer for helping him make friends. "It's his birthday today you know." Seifer said to them. "Really? We should sing to him then!" Sora said happily getting the class into the Birthday song. Repliku made the biggest smile a four year old could ever make that day. It was the best day of his life.

"I wish we knew so we could've got you something" Seifer said. "Don't worry about that, you're a great friend Seifer, thanks." Repliku said smiling standing next to him at recess. "Think fast!!" Hayner said before pushing Seifer over onto Repliku. They tumbled over and the kids saw something they'd never see, Repliku and Seifer kissing! "EEEW Seifer don't do that he might have cooties!!" Kairi said disgusted with Repliku. Both of the boys were just as shocked as the rest of the class at what was happening. "Seifer? Could you please get off me? I don't like being touched." Repliku said sheepishly. Seifer was at a loss of words, but he nodded and got off Repliku before walking to a bench against the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Repliku never forgot that day, even twelve years later. He was sixteen now and never saw Seifer since. The beginning of a brand new school year and yet, the same classmates. Taking his usual seat in the back of the classroom, looking around the classroom double checking for any new faces. One, a boy sitting a few seats to the left of looked familiar; though he couldn't see his face. He was talking to some of Repliku's classmates.

"So why'd you come back to Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked.

"I'm looking for someone I left years back here…" The boy said to Kairi. _Something seems familiar about him_ Repliku thought. As the boy turned around to see the rest of his class he noticed Repliku in the corner. _Could it be? _The boy tilted his head to the side in thought _…Repliku?_ He advanced towards Repliku in the corner, and then Repliku realized who it was walking towards him.

"Seifer…why did you leave? Why dome back now after all these years?" he asked curiously. "I left because I was afraid of what could've happened to our friendship. I'm sorry." Seifer said in almost a whisper, "I was afraid I'd lose you."

Repliku rarely hears these type of things, no one except for Seifer really even cared about him or his safety. "Come here Seifer." He stretched out a hand to his old friend as he said this, and Seifer obeyed taking the outstretched hand. Repliku pulled Seifer into a soft kiss as the other classmates stared at them. Seifer immediately responded by kissing back pulling away soon after to whisper in his ear, "I thought you didn't like people touching you Repliku." Repliku whispered back, "Only you my friend. God I've missed you," pulling Seifer into a friendly hug.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's it. Pure crack thanks to the KH pairing generator. And because this is pure rated G crack, this is the end. There'll be more crack to come believe me, only when I'm having writers block for my Squee fic though reviews that are flaming shounen-ai are disregarded; otherwise please feel free to review. Gracias


End file.
